Minikui Ahiru No Ko
by Kyo so Sexy
Summary: New chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this fanfic will be my last Kyo/Yuya pairing…yes I said it'll be my last. My buds say I write too many of them and that its time to focus on other possible pairings..that means I will have to study how the other characters act…..ahh man.**

**Well let me get to the point and the short explanation of this story. I will do my version of Yuya's past because I feel that hey its my fanfic I don't have to run along the lines of how the story goes and yah dah yah dah yah dah. Kyo's past as well.**

**This stories name will be based off of what Kyo sees when he looks at Yuya, and how Yuya feels about herself.**

**Well I hope this new story I will create will be my best seeing how it'll be my last.(about kyo/yuya pairing) I hope everyone who reads this will review so please review when you are done reading…… Thank you!!!!**

* * *

**(Prologue)**

**Minikui Ahiru No Ko**

**(Ugly Duckling)**

Blood.

Blood of the Aokigahara Forest.

Running with your child in your arms, bleeding from your heart, you struggle to stay alive.

Running over rough terrain, running from hell itself, your inspiration is your daughters emerald green eyes. Such beauty comes from them as from her few strands of golden hair. You can't watch such things go to waste…..you can't watch your daughter throw her life away on a forced marriage, such a demon child, with crimson red eyes, no, never will she stay hand in hand with a demon child, never.

You look back to see a forest, red with hate, the color of blood, the stench of dying innocence, all too overwhelming.

You put your hand on your chest, the bleeding hole of hate, your vision almost gone, you dare not stop for a break.

"Yuya hold on baby, mommy's almost there."

The exit insight, your spirits running high, you are almost there.

Through the bushes, on to human land, you run up hill with your baby in hand.

"Nozumo where are y..you?" Your breathing has slowed as your bleeding has sped.

A race against the clock.

Soon a town is near, everyone looked as you passed them by.

"Oh my goodness what's wrong with her?"

"Is she even human look at those teeth, those eyes!"

"She's bleeding, ma'm do you need help?"

You push the helping hands away as you turn the corner.

At the bar, a familiar smell.

"Nozumo."

With your remaining strength, your slipping vision, you run up, down on one knee, Yuya in the air, you offer her up to him.

"Please Nozumo take…m…my..Yu..YUYA PLEASE!"

You wince in pain.

With one hand on your chest and one on your daughter's head you look up to Nozumo.

"Please protect her…don't let her go back to the forest..that demon they married her to…he's evil…he will kill her.. please protect her!"

You hand her over….as you stood, trying to walk away you fall, hitting the dirt, never to rise again.

* * *

**How was that for a prologue? I know its short but I like it that way. This is mainly about Yuya's mom and her escape from the forest as yall can see. Her name wasn't mentioned…..it'll be revealed later on….I hope you all enjoyed this (oh yah I bet you guys can guess who they married Yuya to huh huh??)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! **

**I am on my knees begging you all to read and review!!!**

**(oh yah should I continue the story??")**

**Ciao!!!**


	2. Yuya and her sweet life

**Well hello again out there!! I am finally writing a new chapter because at least 12 people e-mailed me saying to continue….as you may know that'll put a lot of pressure on me but hey if you guys want me to continue than I will. Heads up! This will sorta be a little bit humorous on in the chapter with Yuya and that's because she hasn't met her hubby yet and all her responsibilities. So bear with me. It'll be a little off from the seriousness for a quick minute so don't get turned off!!!!**

**By the way if you see this _font _this means the persons thoughts.**

* * *

**Minikui Ahiru No Ko**

**(Ugly Duckling)**

**(19 years later)**

The rain, a steady, drumming splatter, began before the break of dawn. Continuing on a on without a break, it flooded the ground with deep potholes and muddy terrain.

Aokigahara's forest floors were covered with a mist, as thick and luminous as freshly spilt blood. The area smelt like freshly slain people, and rotting flesh. This forest was built upon this continued slaying and it will never stop while Aka No Ou's in charge.

"Bring the demon boy back to me, and Nozumo Shiina as well." Echoing on through out Aokigahara, monstrous creations were on the prowl. Rampaging, thunderous steps, and low growls.

Falling trees, deepening shadows of viscous determination for the prey, followed closely behind the escapees.

"Kyo I'm not going to make it." Nozumo said just as softly as he fell. Kyo stopped in an instant and demanded him to get up. "Get up Nozumo their closing in." He kicked a very faint Nozumo in the side.

He'd sworn the world stopped, for a slow moment there was no sound, no movement, just crimson eyes that looked down upon him with a hint of worry hidden deep inside.

_I have been struck with the hole of bleeding hate._ Nozumo placed his hand on his chest and felt the warmth of freshly spewing blood flow between his fingers. _Just like Yuya's mom. I'm sorry Yuya that I broke my promise to you, to come back home after my work was done, I can't now. _Nozumo dug deep within his kimono and pulled out and oft folded letter and bestowed it to Kyo.

Accepting, Kyo asked, "What the hell is this?!" He then tried to open it but was stopped by a clammy hand. _Nozumo are you insane you expect me to keep this letter and I don't even know what its about?_ Kyo bent down to eye level with Nozumo.

"Kyo this letter goes to Yuya, remember what I told you those three years ago?"

Nozumo shifted onto his side, trying to stop the pain. "I took you from hells gate, now you must find her, protect, and open the five gates with her you understand?"

Kyo nodded.

"She meant the world to me Kyo, and you as her husband must give her a good life, not only for me but for her." Nozumo whimpered as his pain spread all over his body. "Look for the cross on the back of…. her neck…" Not another word was spoken. His head hit the dirt; blood flowed from his mouth as from the hole of hate. _Nozumo, you idiot, I told you I work alone now look at you. _Kyo placed the letter inside his blood splattered red armor and turned. _Thank you for saving me those years ago, now I will pay back the favor. _From tree to tree Kyo flew, leaving behind a well enough dead Nozumo.

Nozumo had just a little energy left to put a smile on his face. _Come and get me Aka No Ou, come and get me. _Nozumo closed his eyes as the shadows from beyond the forest crept in closer and closer until; Nozumo's body was engulfed in darkness, darkness of the shadows. _Yuya._

* * *

**Somewhere in Edo's country**

The faint smell of burned powder stole through the air. A gun had been fired recently.

"Sir you a have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you." Yuya placed her foot on the back of the wanted wounded man.

"You whore!" The man spat out. Yuya applied pressure on the guy's wounded arm; he screamed bloody murder and begged for mercy.

_Geesh, he is one ugly bastard. _Yuya sat down beside the man and placed him in a sitting position. "Wow that's and ugly wound you got there!" Yuya smiled very devil like to the man. "It'll need surgery or else you may lose your arm." She pulled out one of her daggers and pointed it at the man.

"No, no, I don't want surgery by you, you shot me!" Tears thickened in the mans eyes.

_This green-eyed toad shot me, Am I crying? _The man moved his hand up to his tear flooded face and then cried some more.

_Great this man is a sissy, and he is only worth one hundred ryo. _Yuya fought the thought of turning him in. _Well he is wanted for the murder of a gisaeng. _Yuya grabbed the arm of the man and pushed him forward. "Walk towards the jail, if you try to run, I'll shoot you again!" Yuya placed the gun on the mans back and pushed him on.

* * *

"WHAT I ONLY GET TWENTY RYO?" Yuya slammed her gun on the desk of the police. "THIS MAN IS WORTH ONE HUNDRED RYO, AND I WANT MY MONEY!" Yuya grabbed the kimono of the man in front of her and put the gun on his neck.

"Miss." The policeman slapped her gun away. "You know the rules of women bounty hunters, you don't get the full amount and that's final, either you take it or leave it!" The man slammed twenty ryo down.

Yuya just took the money and left, without another word. These laws weren't fair to women, they were meant to compliment the everyday man.

With a lowered head Yuya thought of her other troubles on hand.

_Where are you Nozumo? Your job should be done shouldn't it?_ Yuya let the tears flow freely from her eyes. _I miss you, and plus these bills need to be paid, I'm not making enough money bounty hunting and I refuse to work at a whorehouse!!! _She walked on and sulked. She decided to look at the wall of shame, the wall for wanted men. _These men are worth nothing! _Yuya looked on and on until her eyes was struck by a large numbers with six zeros behind it.

Snatching up the sign she read:

WANTED

Kyoshiro Mibu

For killing 1,000 men and women

WORTH: 1,000,000 Ryo for his head

WORTH: 2,000,000 Ryo for him alive

Yuya's mouth literally hung to the floor. _HOLY CRAP!!! He's worth more than the king himself!! What?? He is often seen up in Tokai Hills? That's just outside of Edo!_

Yuya's eyes glistened in the light. _With my one hundred percent bounty rate it should be no problem. _As she started to walk away towards her house, a big hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"Yuya Shiina, I don't think so." Yuya turned to a very farmer tanned Benitora.

"Benitora do you see how much he is worth??" Yuya threw the sign in his face demanding attention.

"Yes I do, and do you see how many people he has killed?"

"So what, I have killed my fair share of people, a thousand isn't so much."

"Yeah Yuya and to meet his number you just need nine hundred and ninety- nine more." Benitora flicked the top of her head.

"Wait a minute you don't own me!" Yuya raged back at Benitora.

"But Nozumo told me to look after you until he gets back."

"If he ever comes back, hey do you want to come with me, you know to Tokai Hills?" Yuya asked giving her eyes a flirtatious flutter.

Benitora couldn't withstand such eyes, and besides he was madly in love with her from day one. Falling under her trance he buckled under pressure and agreed to go along.

Yuya ran home happy, finally she could support herself for the rest of her life, finally she could make Nozumo proud. Inside she swallowed past the lump in her throat as the tears thickened in her eyes. Such sweet memories in this very house….those precious years….but so few spent with Nozumo, would soon be left behind for the first time. Thoughts of her not coming back spewed through her head causing her to tremble with fear yet a happy fear at that. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins, her heart rate increased; this was it, her life support, her chance to prove herself to the world.

She stood on her porch with her belongings and waited for Benitora. _What's taking him so long?_ Yuya paced back and forth waiting and waiting. Soon the sun was setting and still Benitora hadn't arrived. _Damn it don't tell me he visited the brothel again?_ She readied herself to walk to kill but what do you know, here he comes with a cart full of clothes, and plenty of sake.

Bowing down to Yuya he said "Sorry that I'm late I had to get a few necessities."

Yuya looked into the cart and grunted with disgust. _Who needs all that sake…wait a minute is that make-up on his collar? _Walking up to Benitora she slapped him causing him to hit the corner of the cart.

Blocking his face Benitora confessed to everything he did before he came. "I'm sorry Yuya!!" But Yuya beat him senseless. Her punches were made of steal.

Finally after the sun was well set and out of sight Yuya gave up.

"Benitora lets go!" Yuya started to walk up the hill then she stopped "Oh by the way….you're pulling the cart and making dinner. _Man for a twenty year old he sure is a sissy._

* * *

**In Tokai Hills**

"Come little Yuya...come to me."

Slowly the shadows shifted with laughter, in wait for the girl.

* * *

That last sentence isn't Kyo speaking okay!! 

Yuya/Kyo won't be meeting for the maybe another chapter or so….that's because its building up to the moment that they do.

Oh well…………like I said seriousness is gone for a quick minute. I mean Yuya/Benitora can never be taken seriously when they are around each other can they?

Here is some hints for the next chap

-people are after Yuya (duh)

-Yuya/Benitora get attacked by something

-Yuya gets saved by a knight in shining armor

Ciao!


	3. Ewww blood!

**Minikui Ahiru No Ko**

**(Ugly Duckling)**

_Look at the idiot; he can't even pull that cart. _Yuya stopped and stared a struggling Benitora. " Lets just ditch the cart and go!"

"Yuya we can't leave all this sake behind, it cost me half of my savings." Benitora lowered his head and kicked the dusty rocks below his feet.

"I would understand if the sake wasn't that cheap domesticated crap, dump it and lets go!"

"Hey but don't you think that we'll need it to survive up here?"

"Benitora….NO, you wanna know why?" Yuya pulled out her gun and pointed it at him, straight for the arm. "Because I don't plan on staying up here in the wilderness more than a day AND that crap is nasty, you really have bad taste in sake." Sticking out her tongue and keeping her gun pointed towards Benitora she signaled him to leave the cart.

Pulling out three bottles Benitora left the cart behind, he turned and silently hummed over and over in his head: _It's never a right time to say goodbye…_

It had gotten to the point of darkness that Yuya could barely see her hands in front of her own face. _Its too dark, we gotta set up camp. Plus its silent….hmmm. _"Hey drunkard hand me a bottle of that crap."

Benitora held his sake close. Yuya fired a warning shot in the air. "Hand me a bottle!" receiving one in lighting speed, she poured it over some wood; using her flint she started a toasty fire. _I want a bath but that has to wait until we catch Kyoshiro. _Yuya yawned. _Why is it so dark? Oh well we'll wait until tomorrow to get going. _"Benitora its time for bed!!"

"But what about dinner??"

'Well you didn't make any so that's your fault isn't it?" Yuya smiled as she pulled an apple from the inside of her kimono. She glared at Benitora seductively, oh how his eyes drooped and his mouth flopped open with hunger. "Mmm delicious."

Slowly as their eyes closed, the shadows shifted for tomorrow, they promised no light, no escape.

Yuya opened her eyes and to her surprise it was completely dark. _Shouldn't it be morning by now? _She rubbed her eyes. Crawling over to Benitora she shook him violently. "Wake up." Very sluggishly she slapped him.

"Huh…go back to bed Yuya its still nighty night." Benitora's head plopped to the dirt below.

"WAKE UP!!!" Yuya pulled all of her strength together and yelled aloud. This stirred Benitora awake. "We gotta go." Yuya looked into the distance. She squinted her eyes; she had sworn she saw something shift, like the shadows themselves. Bending down she lifted Benitora up.

"Hey now Yuya its still night!"

"Well if it is oh well, we gotta get going. This forest reeks of danger."

Swiping the dirt off his shirt Benitora quickly followed a nervous wrecked Yuya. _Gee man what's wrong with her? _

_Yes Benitora what's wrong with her?_

Coming to an abrupt Benitora shuddered with sudden fear. "Yuya was that you?"

"What are you talking about? Yuya asked placing her hand on her hip.

"Did you say that??!" Benitora grabbed her shoulders. "Please tell me that was you!"

"No, whats wrong with you. Are you running a temp?" She touched his forehead. "Nope nothing wrong with you you big oaf" She tugged at his chubby cheeks.

Little girl you should believe him.

Yuya froze and looked Benitroa in the eye. _Please tell me you said that Benitora. _

_What if he didn't? Will you run? Scream?_

That was it. Yuya pulled out her three-chambered revolver and pointed it to the sky. "Who's there?"

From the sky it fell, dark shadows, blood lusting demons.

_YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!!_

"AHH!!" Yuya fired blankly into the shadows above.

* * *

Kyo stopped abruptly. He could hear the echoing of a gun in the distance. Looking into the sky towards Tokai Hills, above the woods was a dark shadow, it was spreading rapidly, as if it were swallowing the hills whole._ Its her……_ Without a second thought, he ran towards the hills in lightening speed. Trees zooming past, cites flying past, only one thing on his mind stood. _Yuya._

* * *

"Ooof!" Yuya squealed as she was thrown into a tree. Raising her gun she fired off three shots into the viscous shadows afar. They went unaffected. _What are these things? _Quickly she reloaded her gun. As she continued to fire off Benitora was struggling himself, for he had no weapon besides his own hands. 

Grabbing a stick from the forest floor Benitora tore into the shadows causing them to growl with frustration.

_Boy you are really getting annoying….I know we'll eat you for dinner!!_

Yuya turned around just to see Benitora being picked up right before her very eyes.

"BENITORA!!" Yuya jumped into the air as she tried to hold on to his hands. "No ….I won't lose anyone else!"

_Let go you wench!!_

Suddenly out of nowhere a stretch of the shadows hit Yuya in the stomach sending her to the floor. "Ahhh!" she yelped as she fell 20 feet.

As her back slammed against the ground, blood spewed from her side. She had landed on a pointed rock. Wincing in pain she quickly pulled it out her side, and in doing so her vision blurred. With what ever she had left she watched as Benitora was completely swallowed, never to return. "Beni…..tora!" She raised her hand to the sky. Warm, liquid fire, she pulled her hand back down, blood, Benitora's blood to be exact.

She wanted to cry but there were no tears, she wanted to scream but nothing came out.

Little girl…………….

"What do you want from me!" Yuya scrambled for her gun. It was bad enough that the forest was pitch black but she could barely maintain what little vision she had left.

Grabbing her gun she said "Answer me or I'…I'll shoot!"

My majesty….

"Huh?"

Your king awaits you, we need you.

"Never!" Yuya fired a shot into the sky. She opened her eyes, a painstaking scream soon followed. "Beni….no please?" She shook her head in disbelief. _I killed him!!! No please._

_Yes you did…..we can ease your pain….for Benitora…Nozumo._

"Nozumo?"

Yes, come with us and you will see.

Lowering her head in pain Yuya clasped her wound. _Nozumo, can I ease my pain for you? Benitora I'ma fool, I killed my own friend. Will they ease my pain? No, I can't go with them.. never. _"No I won't go with you!"

_Yes you will!!_

"No!"

Fine if we can't take you the nice way we'll take you the hard way.

Scooting against the tree Yuya pointed her gun towards the shadows hoping it'll hold them back.

Bubbling, screeching, the shadows slowly crept down from above. Yuya watched as they got closer and closer to her. Her grip softened as she felt her body go numb. _My hand._ She watched as her hand shivered. _I'm going to die._ Yuya started to see stars and tons of money._ My head. I…ca..can barely see anything. I'm so stupid to come up to Tokai Hills for this Kyoshiro guy. He obviously has his own group of protectors. _

Circling Yuya the shadows laughed and poked at her. Twitching at the pain Yuya fell on her side and watched as the shadows rolled up her legs slowly. _No I can't die._

_This feels good little girl huh?_

"No this'll feel much better!"

Becoming more alert Yuya shot back up and watched as a man stood in front of her. _Who is that? I'm not taking any chances! _Forcing a grip on her gun she kept it close to her chest.

The man swiped at the shadows not only sending them back but killing them. It looked as if he was barely trying at all. "Oi woman don't you move a muscle!"

_Is he insane?? I'm leaving! _Yuya struggled to stand. A failed attempt it was, she fell back down.

It's you! We took your master Nozumo but I guess we missed you.

Becoming more aggressive the shadows doubled up and charged full speed ahead.

The man just laughed. "You think becoming fatter will make you stronger? Ha! It'll just slow you down." He closed his eyes and stood still, he was coaxing them on.

_That aura!_ Yuya dropped her gun as a sudden blast of intense burning aura struck her hard.

_You devil you!_

"ENOUGH!!" The man tore into the shadows one last time.

_Ahh!_

The shadows disintegrated before they had a chance to escape.

Feeling the pressure leave from her chest Yuya picked her gun up once more and slowly stood. "Don't you come any closer!!" She slumped against the tree. _Ehh my wound._

The man before came her closer and closer until he stood a foot away from her. He pointed up to the sky. Yuya looked. The shadow above was clearing out and the sun shone through.

Covering her eyes she winced in pain. _The sun. That's a good sign. But this man. _Opening slowly she gazed upon him. He was so handsome. Well tanned skin, broad shoulders easily seen beneath his thin blood clotted armor, rather tall and lean, and a nice bone structure in the face. "Who are you?"

He just stared blankly and came closer. "You're wounded. Come here." He went for her wound but Yuya smacked his hand down. "Look here woman. I own you now so listen!" He grabbed her arm and lifted it up. He took a glance at her wound. "It's not serious enough to kill ya." _Damn she looks like a dog. I'm married to a dog faced, flat chested girl. _"Come on." Trying to pull her along he received a slap to the face. _No she did not just…._

"Who are you?" She lifted her gun and held her side. _He's so handsome. Wait he kinda looks like Kyoshiro. But his eyes were blue, his are red. _"Do you know a guy named Kyoshiro Mibu?" She watched as his eyes flashed and his grip on his sword tightened. "He was supposed to be here, are you him?" She placed her finger on her trigger.

_That bastard is mine when I see him. _"I could never look so ugly in my life if I tried."

"He was supposed to be in these hills, I must find him for me, Nozumo and Benitora."

_This ugly thing can't be my wife. _Swatting the gun from her hand he turned her around to see if she had the cross on her neck. _Shit! It is her._ "Kyoshiro isn't here I would know if he was. The bastard probably ran when I escaped from…never mind. Nozumo is gone and so is your friend lets get going we ain't got the time!" Grabbing her arm in a death-defying grip he tugged her along.

Struggling she screamed and bit his hand. " I don't even know what your name is or who you are!" She started to kick him.

_She's getting on my nerves. _"Woman!" He grabbed the front of her kimono pulling her close. "Kyo's my name fuckins my game, and dog face we're…..we're married."

Yuya's eyes widened. _"I'm married?_ With such shock and sudden pain Yuya fainted into Kyo's arms.

"Oi wake up! I'm not carrying you ugly." Kyo shook her and realized she was out cold. "Damn." Throwing her over his shoulder he carried her away. _The married life sucks. I'll get rid of her later on; maybe I'll sell her to a brothel._

* * *

**Preview for next chapter:**

"I can't wait to sell you woman." Kyo gulped down some sake.

"What? You're can't sell me! I'm your wife you baka!" Yuya closed the door.

"Do the monks here have proof that we're married? If not technically we aren't."

_He has a point there. _"When can we divorce?!!!" Yuya sat down and glared at Kyo. "I can't wait to leave you either you…you bastard! Who ever married us when you were three and I was just born is crazy!" She combed her tangled hair and placed it in a bun.

Kyo shot up from the wall and pushed Yuya down on her futon. "Wanna get divorced now?" He placed tenrou on her neck.

**Ciao! (oi my hands hurt)**


End file.
